Dot HackThe Twilight Dragon
by PenDragoon007
Summary: Hello everyone! Zansa and Reeni are new to "The World" their long time penpals who have mystrious pasts connecting to plutos kiss. Little do they know the game "The World" is about to become much more than a game to them. Everything is on the line.
1. First time

**. Hack****The Twilight Dragon **

**Chapter 1: First Time**

Shunningthe field broken by wave, the shadowed girl whispers, "Surely I will return." Alas, the truth unbeknownst, awaiting her at journey's end; Eternal mourning for her land. So it says in the Epitaph of Twilight.

"The World" isn't just an online game. Something with another purpose is lurking with in it. We had come so far, but we knew so little. In spite of all we had done, only destruction came with it.

The relationship between the game, and me "The World" has gone beyond pure amusement…and it was spreading beyond the network…and the final battle was about to begin…

"Hey Zansa! What took you so long? I've been waiting for a reply from you for three days now!" A girl carrying a fairly big sword asked frustrated as she started stomping towards my direction.

At first I didn't know how this girl knew my player name, considering the fact that this was my first time ever being in "The World". I looked at the rather peculiar girl who finally stopped right in front of me with a death glare. I tried not to make eye contact with her because one: I didn't know who this girl was, and two: I was waiting for my friend, Reeni, who had invited me on to this game. I didn't have time to mess around or make friends right away; so I just tried to ignore the character and pretend I wasn't interested in how she knew who I was.

"Um…Sorry, I don't mean to assume anything but, um…is your name by any chance, Zansa?" The girl asked politely, giving me a slight smile to make her question less uncomfortable for the both of us, just in case I wasn't who she thought I was.

"Huh? Y-yeah, my name is, Zansa!" I answered, stumbling on to my words shyly. "Are you…well what I mean is are you Reeni?" I asked hoping she was; considering the fact that she didn't really tell me what her character would look like, leaving me with out any clues on how I could identify her. The only thing she said in her email was to meet in Aqua city on the Delta server.

"Well, finally we meet…eh? I mean I know we've been email friends for years now, but its definitely better when I can sort of see you in person. I like you characters clothing color, Zansa; black and silver is very rare to see or come by in this game." she commented, still smiling. "You do know that color is sort of illegal in this game right?" She asked very peculiarly.

"Yeah, I know it's an illegal color as well as red and orange. It's against "The World's" policy. However, there are exceptions, such as; some people who are able to by pass that policy, but its very rare and hard to get around the system like I have."

"Yeah, well who cares right? As long as you are able to get away with it then you should be fine. Now that we got this whole thing figured out, lets go on a dungeon adventure." Reeni smiled once more and asked me to follow her to "Mansion of Terror" where we would begin our first dungeon adventure together.

Four virtual gold rings surrounded Reeni's character, warping her to the "Mansion of Terror" area, where Reeni and I would try to become stronger and find the treasure that was hidden deep with In the bottom chambers of the dungeon. Soon after I yelled out "Mansion of Terror"; four gold rings warped me to the area just as it did for Reeni. When I finally made it to the area Reeni was already starting off with out me.

"Inpatient aren't we!" I shouted out trying to catch up to her.

"It's not my fault you took forever getting here! Just hurry up ok, I want to get this adventure started!" Reeni yelled back running even faster than before.

We both quickly made our way to the mansion; it was huge and scary looking. The felid its self was really dark and cold, a perfect place for the dead to live in. The mansion was really dark and gloomy looking, like most haunted houses looked like in movies. Reeni finally slowed down after we made it to the entrance of the mansion.

"T-this place is a lot scarier up close than it is at a distance. Just looking at it gives me the creeps." Reeni whined, looking really frightened and discouraging at the same time.

"Ladies first." I quickly stuttered, pushing Reeni forward, closer to the door of the mansion. "Ha Ha very funny, if anyone's going first its you Zansa! You're a guy, so act like one and go first."

I quickly applied pressure to my palm and out came two blades on both sides of my hands. My weapon was called a Twin blade. Most twin blades were hand held, but mine was attached to my hands, so all I would have to do was apply some pressure and they'd launch out. They're for very fast fighting situations, which I liked because I was pretty fast with them. Reeni gripped on to her sword getting ready to do battle with anything that came our way.

"Alright lets do this!" I shouted out, pushing the doors of the mansion open and running inside quickly, looking for any monsters in the room.

When we came to the middle of the room, we both came to a stop. Reeni and I both had our backs pushed up against one another as we both glanced around looking to see if there were any monsters in the first room. We both relaxed a little when we noticed that there weren't any monsters in this room form what we could see.

"How many rooms are in this mansion Reeni?" I whispered softly, still troubled that there were monsters in this mansion, but interested at the same time.

"There's only three rooms in this old mansion, at least that's what I heard on the message board when I looked it up." She answered back just as quietly as I had a few moments ago.

We both studied the room a few times making absolutely sure that there weren't any monsters in sight. After realizing there wasn't a single monster in sight we both headed off to the next floor. Reeni and I climbed a few stairs until we entered the second floor of the mansion. It looked exactly like the first floor! It had terrible tacky wallpaper, a few candlesticks lighting the room up and some creepy picture frames that had no pictures in it. We were both slightly confused and to our surprise there wasn't any monsters in the room; just like before on the first floor. None of this made any sense to me, but I figured we would run into something sooner or later.

I stopped for a moment looking in all directions. _This doesn't make any sense! Where are all the monsters? I know I've never played this game before, but we should've ran into a monster or two by now. _"Hey Zansa! Quite day dreaming…Its really irritating seeing you stare off into space blankly." Reeni growled in frustration, gripping onto her sword even tighter. "Sorry Reeni. Let's get going." _But still; why do I get the feeling that something isn't right here. I don't like the way this dungeon adventure is going._

I followed Reeni up another set of stairs that lead to the final floor. As we came to the entrance of the third floor we found that there was a door in our way. I could hear Reeni's teeth chattering; it echoed through out the entire room so it was hard not to hear it. I walked in front of to open the door considering she wasn't getting very far with it. "Are you ready Reeni?" I asked nervously. She nodded, clenching onto her sword. I pushed the door open and it made a loud creaking sound that you would hear in most horror films. We both ran in carelessly not knowing what we would run into or what dangers awaited us.

"Huh? What the heck! W-where are all the monsters?" Reeni questioned. All that was in the room was a single chest in the middle of the floor. There weren't any monsters or traps in the room. Reeni slowly walked up to the chest and when she got close enough to open it she crouched down to open the chest and see what was inside. "I wonder what kind of rare item is in this chest!" When Reeni opened up the chest a bright gold glow came from with in it. "Hey Zansa, today's your lucky day! It looks like the chest had a pair of Dragon twin blades, a very rare item and not to mention powerful." she said once more getting ready to grab the blades and hand them to me. "Wait Reeni don't touch the blades!" I was too late; Reeni had all ready touched them. The whole room glowed a bright gold and out from the gold light appeared a huge monster. It was called a pumpkin knight ghost. This monster had to swords, one in each hand. It's head looked like a pumpkin and its body looked like a dark ghost like trench coat, but it had no feet.

"Reeni watch out!" I cried out trying to get to her before the monster hit her with its swords. Reeni was completely frozen in fear. The monsters swords hit her in a matter of seconds. She went crashing into the wall and then fell to the floor. Soon after she began glowing red, which meant she was about to be deleted. "He got me in one shot. One shot and I'm done just like that." she mumbled still laying on the ground with a blank dead expression. "Don't worry Reeni I'll heal you with one of my potions." I yelled once more. My potion began to work it's magic and recover Reeni's HP. She stopped glowing red, which was a good sign. The monster turned to me focusing all of his energy on me. I knew I was next on the monsters list. _That thing took Reeni out in one shot, barely leaving her with a single hit point. How am I supposed to beat this monstrosity?_


	2. Sanjuro the hevay blade

Dot HackThe Twilight Dragon

Chapter 2: Sanjuro the heavy blade

Hey everyone! I hope you all liked chapter one of my story. Sorry for not giving a clothing description for Zansa and Reina I changed Reeni's name to Reina, but I had my reasons. Well one: Your about to find out what they look like in this chapter and two it's good to let a reader think up their own clothing and that for the characters. Doesn't make much sense I know but it will get better I promise. Well here's chapter two, Sanjuro the heavy blade. Enjoy -

The whole cannot be changed. We have already lost that chance. Because the time left to us was short, we were mistaken in our path, but now do we realize, we should change not the whole, but the parts…

Wave soars and shrouds the eyes. No means to fight an omnipresent force, the shadow less ones just grieve. Why must it be a wave? Divide, if it would just…Then retaliate, we may…

_Reina is still frozen in fear; damn what to do! There's only one thing I can do. _"Ready or not here I come, monster." I cried out blindly running into battle with the pumpkin like ghost. I made three swift slashes at the monster, but none of them seemed to have any effect at all. The monster just stood there as if I was giving it a break from our battle. "What the…how can that be. Not a single point of damage. T-that's not possible; I should've at least done some damage to it!" I growled, terrified of what might happen if I got deleted by the monster. _I heard rumors of people being comatose by monsters that couldn't be destroyed, but their only rumors right? _I thought to myself keeping my eyes glued on the monster.

I was about to make my next attack on the monster, but four gold rings appeared before me revealing a character that looked exactly like the legendary Sanjuro who traveled with Kite and Blackrose. Reina's character looked like Blackrose but her armor was blue and silver instead of violet red. She also had markings on her face but they were green not light orange. I looked like Kite the legendary twin blade, but my costume was black with silver yin and yang crests all over my costume. My hair was a shaggy white much like a character who went by the name of Balmung. He was also a companion of Kite and Blackrose.

"Don't just stand there you two, hurry up and gate out! It's to dangerous here!" The Sanjuro look alike character yelled out charging at the monster like I had done before, but he was much faster at it then I.

"Right! Reina lets gate out now!" I yelled to Reina. She snapped out of her day dream and nodded hesitantly. We both had gold rings surround us, but they disincarnated like a destroyed monster would do or a deleted character. "What the heck is going on! I-I cant gate out!" I stuttered looking as terrified as Reina was moments ago before this look alike character came.

"Zansa! I-I cant gate out! What's happening?" she cried falling to her knees with tears in her eyes. Reina kept on crying and saying "I cant gate out…why cant I gate out". she was in a total state of shock. There was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was stand there blankly waiting for our doom.

"Why haven't the two of you gated out yet. Don't tell me you cant! Damn were to late!" he screamed getting hit by the monster and plunging into the ground like a rag doll. He quickly picked himself up from the ground and ran to Reina and I to defend us and get some sort of support as well.

The monster began to attack us with its two blades. The Sanjuro character and I both got out of the way, but Reina didn't even move a muscle. She was to scared to move or breath for that matter. I quickly stopped and ran to Reina pushing her out of the way from the on coming attack. Reina and I both fell to the ground just barely dogging the attack. "Reina are you ok?" I asked somewhat lying on top of her; shielding her from any attack that might come our way. "Z-Zansa!" I turned my head back at the monster who was coming back for round two. I was to afraid to move or even scream.

"Watch out you two, he's coming back!" The mysterious character cried out trying to quickly get up off the ground and save us, but Reina and I knew he wouldn't make it in time to make any difference. Reina and I just stood there knowing we were dead where we stood, but we weren't afraid of our character data being deleted; we were more concerned that we would become comatose like so many other characters.

Reina and I were about to be deleted by the monster, but all of the sudden the monster completely froze. It was like time had completely stopped for the monster. From out of nowhere a strange looking character appeared above the monster. This character was unlike anyone I've ever seen before. The mysterious character had no legs, and she was transparent. She had a white long dress that floated around like a phantom. Her face was pale and her eyes were a light-blue color. Her eyes looked much like the ocean in a mysterious way. She was really gloomy and ominous looking. I had never seen a character quite like her, but I was uncertain if she was a friend or foe.

"Aura," the Sanjuro look alike whispered, but not quite enough where I couldn't hear it.

"Sanjuro, you must take the children out of here at once! I wont be able to hold the data bug back for long." the girl in white warned, struggling to hold the monster where it was. "Aura, the data bug has made it impossible for anyone to gate in or out." The monster was beginning to slowly break free from the spell the girl had cast on him. "I'll handle that Sanjuro. Right now the safety of these children are more important. Good bye again…My friend. May the grace of the twilight dragon be with you." The girl in white began to glow a passionate light red and with in that light she began turning into a red orb like spirit. Four gold rings warped around all three of us gating us all out of the now falling apart dungeon.

Reina and I found our selves back in 'Mac Anu' where Reina and I first began our dungeon adventure. Reina glanced around hopping what we saw was nothing more than our minds playing tricks on us. "That girl…she must of did something to gate us out." I thought out loud still lying on top of Reina. My face began to turn a little red as I quickly got of her. "sorry…I was…Are you ok Reina." she looked up at me with a little blush and nodded with out even a word.

"Huh? Where's that heavy blade, Sanjuro, I think that's what the girl called him?" she asked, but knowing her guess was as good as mine.

"I'm not…wait a minute, I got an e-mail." I replied, not quite finishing my sentence.

"Who's it from Zansa?" Reina asked curiously. "Huh? I've got an e-mail too." she added as she herd a ping like sound that signified that she got some new mail. "Mine says to go to the Mac Anu bridge ASAP, but it doesn't say who it's from." she looked at me as if she was wondering if I had got the same e-mail.

"How strange; mine says the same thing. I wonder if we should go. What do you think Reina?" I answered as I snapped out of my daze of checking my e-mail. "I don't see why not, who knows…maybe it's from that girl or someone we know." I nodded and Reina and I both headed on towards the bridge of 'Mac Anu'.

Reina and I began to make our way to the bridge, but before we went on we needed to get a few potions and scrolls just in case the e-mail was a set up by some character looking for a fight. Reina went to the potion shop and I decided to go to the scroll shop. I soon after realized that Reina and I should've gotten some before we went on our dungeon adventure. I couldn't help but wonder if the heavy blade from earlier was really the legendary Sanjuro that traveled around with Kite and Blackrose. Another thing that bothered me was the girl in white. The heavy blade called her Aura. That name sounded very familiar to me, but I wasn't really sure.

As I finally came to the scroll shop I was stopped by a wave master character. He grabbed on to my arm kind of gently but strong enough to stop me dead in my tracks. He was wearing a dark light blue wave master robe. His hat was also blue and the very top light blue. He also had green zigzag crests on his cheeks as well as on his clothing. He was also carrying a wave weapon, but I wasn't sure what kind. He actually looked really cool looking and it made me want to be a wave master instead of a twin blade.

"Hey, your wearing a really rare color of clothing aren't you. Yin and yang crests are really hard to come by, especially for a beginner." he announced as he tugged on to my arm. "Do you have a Bubble Rod? It's a level 16 wave weapon!" he asked letting go of my arm. "Hey, I know…how about we exchange member addresses! You can put me in your party when ever you need me, just give me a call. Also if you get a Bubble Rod please give it to me and I'll give you something good in return." we both exchanged member addresses. A few moments later I heard Reina calling out my name. I turned around and waved to her. When I turned back the wave master was gone as if he was never there to begin with.

I looked at the member address and it read 'Kazasumi'. I figured that was the wave masters name. _Huh? What a strange player. Bubble Rod…I guess I better keep an eye out for one. _I thought curiously as I purchased three types of scrolls. I purchased Three 'Lightning bolts, Fire tempest, and health charm'.

"Hey Reina I got the scrolls; did you get the potions?" I asked as I ran up to her.

"Yeah, I got the both of us five health drinks and soul mages each." she answered back, standing by my side patting me on the back with a friendly smile.

"Great! Lets head on to the bridge now. I'm dieing to know who sent the e-mail."

Reina gave me my share of the potions she had bought and I did the same with the scrolls I had bought for the both of us. After our little exchange we both headed on towards the bridge of this town once more to find out the identity of our mystery e-mail character that asked us to come to the bridge.

After about five or so minutes of jogging our way to the location we were asked to go to we finally made it. The bridge was huge! It was at least half a mile long. Underneath it was a huge river like stream that ran through the entire town. _No wonder why it's called the Aqua capital. _I thought as I gazed at my surroundings. There were some town boats for players who just wanted to talk and relax on the water. Reina and I glanced around for a few moments looking for the player who e-mailed us. At first there was no one on the bridge but us, until we saw a heavy blade in the distance. It was the look alike Sanjuro from before when we were in the dungeon. We were both surprised to see him yet again, but I had a feeling we would of ran into him sooner or later._ Could he be the one who sent the e-mail? _I thought in confusion.

"I see the both of you got my e-mail." he announced as he walked to the edge of the bridge. He just stared at the water and sighed deeply. "The two of you should've never have gotten involved." he grumbled.

"Who was that girl who saved us in the dungeon? And more importantly who are you?" I asked still confused on why he sent us the e-mail.

Reina leaned back on the railing of the bridge and closed her eye's as she started to prepare her self for the explanation on why we called here. I followed and leaned over the railing looking at the water that the heavy blade was looking at.

"The girls name is Aura. What you saw was a segment of Aura. I have been looking for it for quite some time now." he answered my question like I asked, but it only lead to more questions. "My name is Sanjuro. Sanjuro the heavy blade." He answered another one of my questions, but this time it left me speechless. Reina quickly jumped away from the railing with a shocked look on her face.

"You're the legendary Sanjuro who traveled with Kite and Blackrose!" Reina cried out in amazement.

"Yes I traveled with Kite and Blackrose, but that was a long time ago. A lot has changed since then." he replied still looking at the river.

"Where's Kite and Blackrose now?" I asked with a million more questions running through my head.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. Its not that I don't want to, its just really complicated and hard to explain." he answered kind of sadly as if they weren't friends anymore or something like that. "Since Aura has chosen you two for the final battle; I'll try to explain all that has happened and what the current situation is." Sanjuro added now leaning his back against the railing like Reina had done before.

Reina and I just leaned back and gave Sanjuro our full attention, getting ready to hear the truth behind "The World" and what lurks with in it.


	3. Mystery of The World

Dot HackThe Twilight Dragon

Chapter 3: Mystery of "The World"

Hey everyone! I hope everyone liked chapter two! Well this chapter will explain a lot about what 'Pluto's Kiss' was all about and why it was such a big deal. Throughout the series you learn something about 'Pluto's Kiss', but they didn't explain it enough in the show; so I'm going to explain in this part of my chapter on what it was and why it was so bad. Well I'll shut up now so you can get to reading Chapter three: Mystery of "The World"

And so, I shall name her Aura. Without you, she would not exist. The shinning girl, Aura. We will entrust her with our will. Our future is in her hands. She is our…

When the finger points to the yonder moon, The fool will not look at the fingertip…

We don't even have an idea of where this large flow is coming from or why. But there are many who have noticed it…I'm afraid that the Descendents of Fianna-

Balmung of the Azure Sky and Orca of the Azure Sea have…

"Are the two of you familiar with the incident that happened on Christmas eve of 2005 called 'Pluto's Kiss'?" Sanjuro asked peculiarly. Reina and I both nodded slightly with uncertainty.

"I know a little bit about what happened, but not very much." I answered still a little uncertain about all the facts I know about it. "I know it had something to do with some ten year old kid who was the cause of it. I also know it was almost the end of the world because of it." I added bluntly, remembering I was only eleven back then. It has been six years since that terrible day, a day no one will ever forget. Back then I only heard stories about "The World" from my father.

"Yes, that's what sort of happened, but there's a lot more to it then that. 'Pluto's Kiss' was the biggest net crisis of our time. Lifeline stopped. Even the pentagon got hit." he explained as Reina and I both glanced at each other with even more questions, but we both waited patiently for Sanjuro to give us more info on it.

"Millions of people fell comatose to it. Everyone who was playing on "The World" fell comatose. It was the first known case of cyber terrorism involving an online game. Back then I was only learning about the game and getting started with it. Missiles from all over were about to go off and end the world. Only seven people were killed because of it. The layout of the internet became a problem so the basic OS was transferred to ALTIMIT. ALTIMIT was the only OS that wasn't hit by the virus. Since then ALTIMIT has been called the perfect OS. They were the only company that benefited from 'Pluto's Kiss'. Since then they've been in control of a hundred percent of the market". He continued explaining what really happened on that day.

Reina and I were learning new things about what happened back then. I didn't have any idea that seven people died from 'Pluto's kiss'. I didn't realize how hard it hit people until now.

"What happened to the kid afterwards?" I asked wanting to learn more.

"The kid was given the maximum penalty. He was sentenced to death, but they haven't carried it out yet." he explained once more. "This was the first known out break in "The World". After 'Pluto's Kiss' Deadly Flash effected many players of "The World", but there hasn't been anything bad since then until a year ago that is." Reina sighed sympathetically. She felt bad for all the comatose victims. "During 'Pluto's kiss' there was a group called the Dot Hackers who solved the first mystery of "The World", but one of them was unable to log out of "The World". He added explaining more. "They say his character data still wonders "The World" looking for a way out. His friends made it back to the real world but there's still a player that's been left behind.

"Kite and Blackrose are legendary heroes in "The World" Because they solved the mystery of "The World". ever since then I haven't been able to contact Kite and Blackrose. Sanjuro stared at the ground for a few moments. He looked depressed or something like that. I believe they fell comatose, but I cannot be sure.

"Are you saying Kite and Blackrose didn't completely solve the mystery of "The World"? Reina asked ferociously.

"Yes, There's still one last battle that needs to be fought and one last mystery that needs to be solved. Kite and Blackrose sacrificed them self's to save Orca and all the other comatose victims. He continued. I believe Helba the legendary hacker and Wiseman a companion of our team were right about the stanza of twilight." he mumbled out loud.

"What's the Stanza of Twilight?" I asked curiously.

"The Stanza of Twilight went something like this…

…'**Unknown where the cursed wave was born…After the stars doth cross the havens, The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning, From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave comes.**

**Ridding the wake is Skeith, the shadow of death, to drown all that stands.**

**Mirage of deceit, Innis, betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the wave.**

**By the power of Magus, a drop from the wave doth reach the havens, and creates a new wave.**

**With the wave Fidehell, the power to tell the dark future; hope darkens, sadness and despair rules.**

**Gorre schemes when swallowed by the cursed wave.**

**Macha seduces with the sweet trap. Wave reaches the pinnacle, and escape none can. **

**Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy.**

**And with the turbulent of destruction, After the wave, only a void remains and from deep within the void arrives Corbenik.**

**Perhaps then the wave is just a begging as well.'** Everything in the Stanza of Twilight has come true, but we don't have any idea what Cubia's role is, in all of it." Sanjuro yawned and stretched out his arms while Reina and I were trying to take all this info in.

"Who's Cubia and how was he created?" Reina asked once more confused about the whole Cubia thing.

"Cubia was created from Skeith when Kite and Blackrose destroyed him. We've ran into Cubia a few times, but every time we run into him he gets stronger and then retreats. He's trying to make sure we don't find all the segments of Aura. He explained. Balmung of the Azure Sky is currently looking into the matter. Our plan to Quarantine the situation has begun. I believe Aura will be chasseing you to help us fight the last battle." Sanjuro stared at Reina and I for a moment, waiting for us to ask another question or freak out.

"What will happen if Reina and I fail to stop the abominable wave and save all the comatose victims." I asked bluntly and worried about what would happen to Reina and all the others in "The World".

"I can answer that!" a voice from up above us interrupted. Reina and I both looked up in the sky to find a player with white wings fly down in front of us. Reina recognized him right away, but I was still slightly puzzled on who it was. This player had white angle wings, blue and silver armor which went really well with his white hair and wings.

"No way! It cant be…Balmung of the Azure Sky- Decedent of Fianna!" I cried out in amazement that I was in the presence of the legendary Balmung.

Balmung landed a few feet in front of us and has he landed he continued on walking towards my direction. He looked at me straight in the eye's seriously almost as if he was going to do battle with me. He came to a stop in front of me and folded his arms. "If you fail; all the comatose victims and this world will come to a end. Then eventually it will attack the real world and people all over will begin to fall comatose!" He said calmly, but still serious. Soon after he turned to Sanjuro.

"How are you fairing my old friend?" Balmung asked Sanjuro kind and sweetly like an angle.

"I see you got my e-mail too. Thank you for coming out here Balmung!" he greeted back, but more serious than the legendary angle like character did.

"Sorry I'm late. I had other matters to attend to with Lios and the administrators. The situation at hand seems to have grown worse in the past year. CC Corp. is doing nothing to fix the problem. The more they ignore it the more the situation escalates." He replied calmly, but frustrated with the administrators ignorance. "Lios is doing his best to open up their eye's and see that the matter only continues to grow, but there to stubborn to take appropriate measures to nullify the problem. Instead they cover it up and ignore it's existence entirely." Balmung added turning back to Reina and I.

"Balmung, I would like you to meet two new additions to our team. Sanjuro gestured. "The one who looks a lot like Kite is Zansa; and the girl who looks similar to Blackrose is Reina." He continued has he introduced us to Balmung. "Aura has asked us to watch over them until she is able to contact us." Sanjuro added as he recalled what Aura told him.

Reina just about fainted and collapsed to the ground when Sanjuro introduced us to Balmung. I was about to catch her when out of nowhere Balmung dashes to her aid and catches her before she hit the ground. Reina's face turned bright red when she realized she was in Balmung's arms. Balmung smiled charmingly as he firmly set her on the ground. I started getting jealous, because I wanted to be the one who races to Reina's rescue and holds her in my arms. Balmung beat me to it though which made me hate his guts.

Reina's life long dream has been to be in the presence of Balmung or be in a party with him. She's had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. She had pictures of him all over desk top; or at least that's what she's told me. Reina and I have never met in person, but we don't live to far from one another. Reina lives in Kyoto and I live in Tokyo. We were both hopping we'd meet one another a little later today after we got done with our dungeon adventure, but recent events have changed our plans a bit.

"It's nice to meet you, Reina." Balmung smiled as he gently took her hand kissed it gently like a gentelman. Reina fell into a love trans after his kiss on her hand.

"T-thank you…Balmung of the Azure Sky." Reina had completely fallen for the guy which made my chances less then none. Reina and I had been pen pals for a long time now and you might even say we both fell in love with one another. Although it wasn't official we've sort of called our relationship and long distance one. After we had finished our dungeon adventure I was going to meet her in the park of Kyoto and ask her out right there underneath the cherry blossoms. My hopes were sadly crashing down since this Balmung should up.

_What's so great about him. So what if he's "The Worlds" Hero and legendary player. I bet I could take him out easily. _My happynees of meeting Balmung had turned into bitter rage as I plotted ways to delete his chacter data, but I knew if I did that I'd have no chance whit Reina.

"Sanjuro, we should get moving to **Hidden Forbiden HollyGround.** If were lucky, Aura may arrive there. I'm almost certina she'll arrive there." Balmung suggested as he let go of Reina's hand and pointed in the direction of the chaos gate.

"Your right!" Sanjuro agreed "We should get moving now while we still have the chance. If were lucky it wont be effected by the virus yet. Reina, Zansa, the both of you should come with us for the time being." Sanjuro added as him and Balmung both strarted off for the chaos gate. Reina and I followed after them because it sounded like they needed our assitance.

After a few minutes of playing catch up with Balmung and Sanjuro we finally made it to the chaos gate. This was where Reina and I first started our dungeon adventuer; where we first met Sanjuro and the mysterious girl named Aura. Reina and I both glanced nervously at each other, remembering what happened on our last adventure…

…_Reina is still frozen in fear; damn what to do! There's only one thing I can do. "Ready or not here I come, monster." … "What the…how can that be. Not a single point of damage. T-that's not possible; I should've at least done some damage to it!"… "Watch out you two, he's coming back!" The mysterious character cried out trying to quickly get up off the ground and save us, but Reina and I knew he wouldn't make it in time to make any difference. Reina and I just stood there knowing we were dead where we stood, but we weren't afraid of our character data being deleted; we were more concerned that we would become comatose like so many other characters…_

It gave me nightmares knowing what almost happened to Reina and I. Despite our fear we had to stay strong and face our fears in order to save "The World" as well as the comatose victims. We all raised one of our hands up high as we shouted **Hidden Forbidden HollyGround**; the key words to the area we were about to journey off too.

Four gold rings surrounded me and gated me to the area I called out with the others, but when we got there I was amazed to see a church like structure. It didn't look like an ordinary dungeon to me. It looked more like a sactuary or rest place for the players of "The World".

Reina and the others arrived seconds after I did. Reina was holding on to my arm tightly. It felt like she was holding on for dear life, but I smiled and held her close and keeping my Twilight twin blades in front of me. I was ready to take on anything that came my way. Reina looked deeply into my eyes with a worried look which soon changed to a slight smile when she realized I was going to protect her no matter what.

"We should wait inside for, Aura!" Balmung suggested as he lead the way into the church like building. Sanjuro followed after him with a steady pace. Reina clentched on to my arm even tighter as she signaled for us to follow after them. We both ran swiftly into the bilding and came to a stop as we saw a statue in the distance.

Balmung and Sanjuro bagan talking about old times back when they were teamed up with Balckrose and Kite. Reina and I both crept closer to the statue to get a better look at it. As we stopped in front of the statue Reina and I both recognized it right away. It was, Aura; the girl we were saved by earlier today. She looked really sad and mysterious. It looked like she was grieving for all the players who have fallen comatose. I felt bad for Aura, but I wasn't exactly sure why. It felt like we had met before in the past, but I wasn't sure how or why.

"Sanjuro! T-this statue…is it Aura?" I asked peculiarly.

Sanjuro turned to me and nodded sympathetically. "Yes, this is a statue of the girl who saved us…Aura is the key to cureing the comatose victimus." Sanjuro looked like he felt bad for Aura. It was almost like they belived her to be cursed.

Many questions ran through my head as we all waited for Aura to make her entrence. I wanted to know why Aura wanted Sanjuro to protect us and why Sanjuro thought Reina and I could save "The World".

"Reina, I-I'm glad you and I are such good friends and that you invited me on a dungeon adventure with you earlier today." I smiled as I rested my head on her shoulder.

She smiled back and held me close like I did before, but this time she was playing with my hair a little bit. As I was about to rest my eyes a portal opend up above us. I quickly jumped to my feet and readied my twin blades for battle. Reina did the same with her heavy blade.

A girl dressed in white appered from the portal. It was Aura, the girl who we had met before. She was hovering above us like a phantom from a movie would do.

"It's time, for you to receive a great froce!" she said almost emotionlessly and even more mysterious than before.


End file.
